Faction Before Blood
by claudhopper
Summary: Ramona Mason, Dauntless-born, Erudite transfer, divergent. Ramona needs to stay hidden from those wanting to kill off all divergents so she decides to leave her faction for Abnegation but when she meets the eyes of her biggest enemy, Jeanine Matthews, she makes a drastic mistake. What will happen when Jeanine finds out about Ramona? Sorry about the crappy summary.
1. Chapter 1

This is my, what, fourth story I've started? I think so. But, I have to start them because it clears my mind of ideas and helps me continue the other ones.

Anyways, this is my first Divergent fic. I completely fell in love with Jeanine Matthews, I do love a good antagonist. So, this is my take on it. Be warned that I've changed a lot of things and added my own characters. I do not own Divergent at all. Also, it starts two years before the whole deal with Tris and Erudite trying to take over.

* * *

><p>Dauntless Faction<p>

Dread. That was the only feeling that Ramona Mason could process. She almost lost her composure in front of her seven year old brother, his big blue eyes full of excitement for her. The aptitude test was all little Kit could talk about these days.

"Ramona Mason." Her internal monologue interrupted by the sound of her name being called. Her body relaxing at the sight of Tori Wu.

She followed Tori into the room and made herself comfortable in the chair.

"Okay, you're gonna drink this and you'll be offered a series of choices that will test your aptitude for each faction. That'll give us your result. Bottoms up Ramona." Tori handed her a vial of green-blue liquid and she downed it.

"Ugh." Ramona felt Tori push her back into her seat and off into her head.

_The first thing Ramona noticed was the tension of the atmosphere and the violent scuffle that was going on. Two men cornered a lanky boy, fear etched onto his face. Ramona did the first thing that came to her head and jumped to his rescue putting herself in between the men and the boy. _

'_Leave him be.' The men looked at her curiously. 'There is no need for this violence. We all know that violence only leads to more violence.' _

_The scene shifted and she was facing herself in a room full of mirrors. Her reflection mocking her. 'This isn't real.'_

Ramona shot up panting, her eyes unfocused. Tori was tearing off the wires from her body and furiously typing on the keyboard.

"What happened?" She didn't receive an answer and the dread in her stomach only grew in intensity. "Tori? What's wrong? What were my results?"

Tori took a deep breath and took Ramona's hand. "Dauntless."

Ramona let out a sigh of relief.

"And Erudite, and Abnegation. Surprisingly, Amity." Tori squeezed her hand. "You're divergent Ramona. And divergents are in danger, you're in danger. You can't be controlled. You can't tell anyone about this, not your parents or friends. You can stay in Dauntless but it'll be dangerous but if you go to Abnegation it'll be safe there for you. You'll be under the radar."

She tried to process the words but couldn't. "Leave? I can't leave Tori."

Tori helped her up and escorted her to the door. "This is solely your decision Ramona but your actions could have repercussions on those closest to you. Please, be careful. Now, go, before a supervisor sees you."

* * *

><p>I'm not getting my hopes up about people reading this but I just needed to get it out of there. Anyways, Jeanine will make an appearance on the next chapter.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

I own nothing related to Divergent. If you notice any irregularities on the story I want you to know that I'm semi aware of them. All mistakes are mine, that's it.

* * *

><p>Dauntless Quarters<p>

She could feel his piercing gaze on her but she ignored it until he blew up. His pudgy freckled face inches from hers.

"Monaaa! What did they say?" Ramona laughed at the way his blue eyes shone with excitement. "Tell me, tell me, tell me."

"Kit, leave your sister alone. She's probably exhausted from the test." Her mother, Freya, gave him a small nudge back to his seat.

Before she could thank her mother a strong hand patted her right on the back. Red Mason gave her a small smile and then ruffled his son's floppy brown hair.

Once they all sat down all eyes were on hers. Kit squirming in his seat for details. Her parents watched her, waiting for the results.

"Dauntless. I got Dauntless." Her father and brother shared a proud smile. Ramona looked at her mother, her eyes full of doubt.

They spent the rest of their meal entertained with Kit's stories of his pranks on some of the older boys. Ramona couldn't shake off the feeling of dread for the choosing ceremony.

Freya looked at both of her children and clapped her hands together. "Mona, Kit, off to bed you go. Tomorrow is a big day for us."

Ramona let Kit drag her along to their shared room. As soon as her head hit the pillow she was out like a light, all of her worries forgotten.

Freya and Red hadn't moved from their spots. All of the happiness gone from the room. Their faces gloomy.

"She's-" Freya didn't have the courage to finish the sentence. "Oh, Red, what are we gonna do?"

"We're not gonna do anything but support our daughter. She has to decide what to do. This is her life and she needs to take charge of it."

Freya's quiet sobs were the only sounds in the room. Their firstborn, their little girl was leaving, they could the pain in her usually lively brown and blue eyes. She was leaving home and there was nothing they could do to stop it.

"Freya, dear, we should go to bed. Ramona has a big day tomorrow and we need to be there for her."

Red and Freya couldn't find sleep that night.

The Hub

Big blue eyes took in the scenery with extreme fascination. Ramona had to push her small brother towards the rush of people.

"Kit you'll get your chance soon enough. Come on we have to look for mom and dad." They looked around the crowd of people making their way to their own seats searching for their parents.

Kit pointed towards the crowd. "There they are. They're with the blue lady." Ramona tried to pinpoint their location.

There. She recognized her father's dark brown hair and her mother's chocolate curls. They were talking to a woman in a blue dress stopping right at her knees.

"Who is that Mona?"

"Blue dress? She's from Erudite. I don't-" Water gray eyes met hers. Ramona gasped, a sharp pain to her chest. Her parents looked back and noticed Kit and Ramona, they waved them over.

Kit, of course, ran in a fit of excitement. "Mom! Dad!" He wrapped his small arms around his mother's waist as Ramona slowly made her way to them.

The woman in blue was questioning Kit about his interests when she got there. Red proudly put his arm around her shoulders.

"This is our daughter, Ramona." The woman raised a pristine blonde eyebrow, a small smirk playing at her lips.

"Ramona, it's a pleasure. I'm Jeanine Matthews, leader of Erudite." She held out her hand and Ramona stared at it for a few seconds before shaking it.

"The pleasure is all mine, Miss Matthews."

Jeanine gave her hand one last squeeze before letting go. "Well, the ceremony will begin in a few minutes. I'll let you find your seats."

Ramona watched her walk away with a strange fascination vaguely aware of Kit pulling her to their seats.

As soon as the ceremony started all she could do was watch Jeanine walk around explaining the importance of factions and all that rehearsed stuff. The only thing she could think of was the way her gray eyes captivated her the moment they made eye contact and how she radiated power.

Names were being called and as they neared to her section she felt little Kit's sweaty hands wrap around hers. His dimpled smile giving her confidence.

"Ramona Mason." Jeanine's voice called out.

She looked at her mom and dad with watery eyes. Red nodded and gave her a small smile.

Ramona got up on shaky legs and made her way down to the bowls. Her heart was the only thing she could hear.

The knife glinted in the light as she picked it up with shaky hands. She let it glide across her palm and as she reached her hand out to the bland gray stones she looked up into those damn watery gray eyes.

In a trance, her hand moved over and a fat drop of blood dropped into the bowl of clear water. Ramona's jaw dropped in disbelief.

"Erudite."

Ramona looked back at her parents and wished she hadn't, little Kit was trying to claw his way out of their father's embrace with tears streaming down his cherubic face. Her mother was trying her hardest to keep a neutral expression.

She blocked out the rest of the ceremony as a means to control her emotions. When she noticed that the last person had picked their faction she looked back at her parents. Kit looked at her with sad eyes and her heart broke.

Everyone started to make their way out of the building except for Erudite. A hand grasped Ramona's arm.

"I will admit I was rather surprised at your decision. For a second I thought you were gonna pick Abnegation, odd." Jeanine was testing her.

"Well I do love to surprise."

Jeanine looked at her carefully. "Your eyes, I must say, are very interesting."

Ramona frowned. "Heterochromia."

She raised a brow. "I'm surprised you know the cause."

"Not all Dauntless are brainless." Jeanine smirked, surprise flickered in her eyes for a split second.

"You're not Dauntless. You're Erudite. Now, shall we?"

Ramona looked around and noticed that most of the people had left the Hub. She nodded as she followed Jeanine out. The only thing she could think of was how she had managed to screw up her one chance at protecting her secret.

* * *

><p>More to come.<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

Thanks for the review Amztizzle! I'll be sure to update as much as I can. I've been having a few bouts of writer's block but now I'm more determined to overcome it and keep on writing.

Anyways, I own nothing related to Divergent. I only own my own characters. Italicized parts are flashbacks. For the sake of my sanity I sped up the process but I will flashback to some Jeanine and Ramona small moments. Oh, and I'm taking a couple of liberties with the story cause right now this is my world and my world alone.

* * *

><p>"<em>I told you to go to Abnegation, that you would be safe there." Tori frantically paced the room as mismatched eyes followed her every move. "What the hell were you thinking?"<em>

"_I wasn't!" Ramona's sudden burst caught Tori by surprise. "I'm sorry. I was ready to commit myself to Abnegation but something happened. I don't know why I did it. I'm sorry."_

_Tori watched as Ramona nervously looked around the room. She was hiding something. "Ramona, you don't have to apologize. I'm sorry for my attitude, it's not your fault. I need to know though, what happened that made you pick Erudite?"_

_There was a suffocating silence in the room before Ramona looked at Tori with tears in her eyes. "I don't know. One moment I was putting my hand over the Abnegation bowl and the next I'm looking into Jeanine's eyes and she's calling out Erudite. I don't know what happened Tori but I'm scared."_

_The older woman stopped in her tracks. "Jeanine?"_

"_Tori I can't stop thinking about her. She's suffocating me and I'm scared because I live for the moments that I get to see her, even if just for a few seconds."_

_Ramona was trying hard to keep her emotions in check. "Mona…. Ramona look at me." Tori knelt down in front of the young girl. "You need to stay away from her Ramona. She's responsible for the death of other divergents. You're in danger. And these feelings? They're only going to put you into more danger. Please, promise me you'll stay away from her. For your safety."_

_Tori watched Ramona struggle with the promise. "Tori-"_

"_I promised your mother that I would keep you safe and I won't go until you promise me Ramona."_

_The mention of her mother made Ramona look up in pain. "I promise."_

Ramona had stayed true to her word. Of course, she would see Jeanine from time to time but only for a few moments. It was easy to blend in, not draw attention upon herself. For two years Ramona had stayed in the shadows of her promise to Tori.

Today was a special day for her, her 18th birthday and the only day her family was allowed to visit her. She longed to hold her brother Kit, to see how much he had grown since the last time she had seen him.

"I hear today is your birthday." That voice chilled her and simultaneously caused a fire to shoot to her core.

Ramona turned towards the voice. Jeanine Matthews watched her with those gray watery eyes that had caused Ramona so much pain. "It is, yes."

Jeanine smiled. "Well, happy birthday Miss Mason. Why don't you go to my office after your celebrations? I took the liberty of getting you a small gift."

"Oh that's alright Miss Matthews, you don't have to." Her hands felt clammy.

"But I did. My office. I'll be waiting." She walked away without giving Ramona a chance to object.

Her knees almost gave out from a small body colliding into her. "Happy Birthday, Mona!" She looked down into familiar blue eyes full of innocence. "I missed you."

"Thanks Kit. I missed you too. Now, let me look at you. You've grown so much kid." He puffed out his small chest in pride.

"We could say the same for you Mona." Ramona looked at her parents. Her mother had not changed much since the last time she had seen her but her father had let his beard grow longer.

She let them engulf her and Kit into a group hug. "Ramona why don't you lead the way to your home? Kit needs a confined space where he can be let loose." Red gave Kit a small nudge.

"Hey! Not funny dad."

Ramona took Kit's clammy hand in hers and laughed. "Sure thing. Let's go, Remy has been waiting for today for an entire month. She's been cooking up a storm and getting things ready for you guys."

…..

For hours Freya, Red and Remy were entertained with stories from Kit. Ramona watched her small brother wave his arms around while her parents and best friend laughed on and on. Her mind had been occupied with thoughts of Jeanine.

She had no idea what her gift could be or even why she had gotten one. She thought about not showing up but it was just a fleeting thought, anyways, Jeanine would track her down.

Freya broke Ramona's trance with a clap of her hands. "Okay! It's getting late. We should go before Kit tuckers out on us."

"But mom!" At the mention of his name Kit pouted and stomped his foot. "I don't wanna go."

"Red?" Freya glanced at her husband and he got the message. He got up and picked Kit up, his skinny legs dangling. He was getting too big to get picked up.

"You heard your mom buddy, time to go."

"I'll go with you guys. I have to meet Miss Matthews in a bit." Kit's sweet face lit up with excitement of having his sister for a bit longer.

Remy and Freya shared a hug while making plans for Ramona's next birthday.

Kit fell asleep halfway back to the Erudite building.

"You've been distracted." Freya smirked knowingly.

Ramona sighed. "I was wondering when you were gonna hound me." Her father chuckled.

"What's wrong?" Her mother's caring voice made her heart ache.

"Nothing. It's just that Miss Matthews said she had a gift for me. No one gets gifts from her."

Red gasped, acting shocked. "It's a trap." His smirk giving him away. "Relax, she must think you have potential. You'll be fine."

"Your father is right Ramona." They got to their destination and stood there awkwardly. "Well, till next year I suppose. Be careful honey. We love you." She pulled Ramona in for a big hug.

"Love you too." Red pulled her to his side and kissed the top of her head. "Tell Kit I love him."

"You got it kiddo." She watched as they walked towards their ride back to Dauntless. It was time to face the woman she had desperately been avoiding for two years.

* * *

><p>Okay! Not sure where exactly this is heading but I'm sure it'll be an interesting ride. Anyways, the next chapter should be up or it'll be up shortly.<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

Okay, as promised here it is. I'll work on the next chapter and have it up as fast as I can.

I own nothing related to Divergent or anything. I only own my own characters.

* * *

><p><em>The sway of her hips had her mesmerized. There was no way that she could look away. Ramona gripped the edge of the table in a last ditch effort to control her emotions. It was as if she knew the effect she had on Ramona and only did it to get a rise out of her. <em>

_Jeanine Matthews slowly made her rounds around the classroom aisles as the transfers worked on their latest assignment. She rarely interrupted classes but when she had peered into the room she had caught the eye of a certain transfer that had made quite an impression. _

_She made sure to make as much noise as possible as she entered the room and all of the transfers looked at her with a certain awe and respect. All except one. Ramona's mismatched eyes had averted Jeanine's gaze. _

_Jeanine stopped behind Ramona's chair, she could see the slight tremor in the young girl's hands. She thought about getting closer to see her reaction but the hand tremors had been enough. Jeanine smirked knowingly and left the classroom without a word. _

Ramona was staring at the office door debating to knock or just leave. She had time to change her mind if she wanted.

Before she had the chance to scurry away the door swung open to reveal Jeanine Matthews on the other side.

"You've been standing there far too long." A smirk filled her face. "Come in Miss Mason."

Ramona stood there gawking for a few moments before following Jeanine into the office. She took the seat offered to her.

"I must admit I was convinced you had decided to not show up. I'm very glad you proved me wrong." She sat along the edge of her desk giving Ramona a small glimpse of her toned thigh.

"I would never disappoint Miss Matthews." Her voice came out shakily.

Jeanine smiled lightly as she reached for a wrapped package. "This is for you."

With shaking hands Ramona took the package and carefully unwrapped it. A leather bound book lay in her hands.

"I heard you have a certain love for literature and calligraphy. I thought you could use a nice journal to write everything you desire." The sincerity in Jeanine's voice made Ramona look her in the eyes.

Gray eyes met blue-brown eyes. A barely noticeable gasp was heard but neither knew who had been the culprit.

"Miss Matthews, thank you so much. You really didn't have to." Ramona watched as she straightened up and went to pour them refreshments.

"But I did. Anyways, it was the only way to get you to come to my office." A tall glass of water was handed to her. "I didn't want to push you but it seems every time we cross paths you make it your mission to hide behind others or completely disappear. Now, why is that?"

Ramona grasped her cup tightly. "I'm sorry if I offended you in any way Miss Matthews, it wasn't my intention. But I assure you that I never hid or disappeared."

"Two years."

"I'm sorry?"

"You've been in Erudite for two years and today is the only time we've had a conversation. I've talked to each and every one of the transfers from your year. Are you trying to tell me that you haven't been avoiding me?" Jeanine got a thrill out of watching Ramona squirm in her seat.

"Of course not-"

"So you were avoiding me?" Ramona's eyes widened at the question.

"No! I must have had some important matters to tend to, that's it."

"More important than meeting with the leader of Erudite?" Jeanine let the question sink in. "I find that hard to believe."

Ramona shook her head nervously. "I'm sorry Miss Matthews."

"Fine. Come work with me." She almost laughed at the way Ramona's head snapped up to look at her. "By my personal assistant and I'll forget about you avoiding me."

The tension in the room was palpable. As Ramona grasped the glass cup tighter it instantly shattered in her hand. The sound caused both of them to jump. She let the broken pieces fall to the ground. A small jagged piece slicing her hand open.

"Ouch." It came out as a whisper. The pain hadn't even registered until Jeanine pulled her up and led her into her personal bathroom.

Their close proximity pulled Ramona out of her haze. From here she could see the light freckles sprinkled over her nose, barely noticeable, the way her lips opened slightly as she concentrated on Ramona's injured hand.

"You're staring." Ramona quickly averted her eyes as Jeanine smirked. "Does this hurt?" Ramona shook her head furiously.

She watched as the greatly respected and feared Erudite leader cleaned the wound trying hard to not cause her pain.

"It looks pretty deep, you'll need some sutures. I have a medical kit if you would like for me to take care of that for you?" She gave her a questioning look.

"Oh, yes. Thank you." Jeanine motioned for her to sit on the marble counter as she laid out her materials. "I'm sorry for breaking your cup. And I'm sorry for dripping blood around your office."

Jeanine let out a sincere laugh. "You're fine. Although, if you didn't want to take the job you could have just told me."

"It's not-" Ramona stopped and gulped as Jeanine positioned herself in between her legs so casually. "It's not that. I would be honored Miss Matthews but I'm sure there are other people who are far more qualified-"

"There are. They're also very eager to take the position. But I want you." Jeanine carefully applied a numbing agent and started her sutures.

They fell into a comfortable silence. Ramona's hand cradled in Jeanine's left as she stitched with her right.

Before they knew it she was snipping the last part and covering the wound.

"You'll need to keep it clean. Come see me in ten days and I'll take them out." Something sparked inside of Jeanine and she inched closer to Ramona. She placed her hands on either side of Ramona's thighs, trapping her. "Unless, of course, you're planning to avoid me for another two years. Then I would suggest having someone else do it for you."

Ramona looked away shyly. "I'm sorry, really." She straightened her posture, their faces inches from each other. "I accept your job offer Miss Matthews."

Jeanine backed away quickly, a big smile on her face. "Good. Then I'll see you here tomorrow morning. 7 am, don't be late."

She followed her back to the office and picked up her journal. "Thank you again for the gift, Miss Matthews. I loved it."

"It was my pleasure. Have a nice night Ramona, enjoy the rest of your birthday." The way her name rolled off her tongue nearly made Ramona explode.

"Thank you. I'm looking forward to working with you. Goodnight, Jeanine." As the door closed Ramona let out a loud sigh.

On the other side Jeanine sat in her chair and pulled out a file. Mismatched eyes stared back at her. The young girl's aptitude test results had looked normal firsthand but the way she had reacted to further tests had left doubts.

If she was divergent it would be better to keep her close by. She wasn't naive, she knew the girl was hiding something from her. The only thing she needed was to find out what.

* * *

><p>Okay, well, I should apologize if it was bad. Sorry. There. Now I don't know when the next will be up but just know that I am working on it. So, hopefully soon it'll be up.<p> 


End file.
